Therapy
by Cragan love forever
Summary: Logan a cutter of 3yrs struggles to survive through highschool and his home life but can carlos the most popular jock in the school help him out and help Logan quit for good or will it worsen Possible character still deciding yaoi slash boy x boy don't like don't read very obscene language Rated M no kids
1. Chapter 1

Therapy:prologue  
LOGAN POV  
I pressed the blade to my wrist for the fifth Time today cutters cut for attention right? No we cut because we have a hard time controlling are emotions I get asked the same question "why?" I never answer or they'll ask "how long?and "do you remember?" I remember exactly  
"STOP PLEASE!" I get slapped and grabbed and punched by my parents I grab a knife and try to defend myself but my knees get weak and I collapse when every ones gone my brother Roy comes and picks me up but this time he hands me a knife and says "cut you'll feel better if you just cut."  
I nod he sets me in bed grabs his car keys and leaves I grab the knife and press it to my skin it makes a perfect line blood starts to leak but I'm so relaxed and I want to do more in 10min there is 22 cuts along my arm and I fall asleep  
That's how it happened I was 13 the it's been 3 years and I haven't stopped since but,I keep wondering if I should stop but then again I love how it feels!

**Tell me what u guys think ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

Therapy:2  
LOGAN POV  
I woke up this morning dreading going to school especially since I have no friends oh well. I got up and put on a pierce the veil shirt and put on some suicide silence wrist bands and avoided my passed out parents grabbed some skinny jeans and my jacket and headed out the door the walk to school went by fast thanks to music I walked into the school avoided all the jocks especially the cute Latino jock Carlos he has a reputation as a bully but I don't care he has never bothered me though but, now that I think bout it i don't think I saw him there hmmm BAM! I hit something more like someone I got up and saw Carlos I panicked my sleeve was down and my bracelets were down my wrist he saw my cuts! Shit! I got up I got ready to run but, he grabbed I winced "what happened to your arm?" Carlos asked with what sounded like concern "nothing my-my cat." I replied "your lying I can tell do you cut?" Carlos asked I panicked he is gonna tell everyone! A whole different story it's gonna be bad they already know ugh judging by his reaction he didn't know but he does now oh god why me and I..."hello anyone home?"he said "listen ill walk u to your next class and you can tell.." "WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! YOU DON'T NO ME! you don't care."I said that last part quietly "I could help you." He said he pulled me into the janitors closet which is where everyone goes to hooks up so I didn't touch the walls "I ummm don't know your name." He said "Logan"I said annoyed "I might understand what your going through." He said "you don't."I was really getting emotional I didn't like how can he actually make me a little warm as far as I know I was dead inside. "After school you and me are going some where to talk Logan." He told I nodded my eyes had tears I was leaving early and I barely got here I'm not going to that piece of shit hell hole I'm forced to call home ill go to my real home hot topic. Yes I know it's ironic but,hot topic makes me feel better i check my iPod 5 that I got with my own money to see what time it was school gets out in 20mins so I paid for all my band shirts and walked to school I was ten minutes late but, I didn't care "hey Logan ready to go?" Carlos asked  
"I guess." I began "I don't get why you care."I mumbled but I don't think Carlos heard. The car started and we started to drive off I dunno where but somewhere far cause Carlos bought some monster and some slim Jim's and started head towards the end of the city."where are we going?"I asked "some where quiet." Carlos asked I nodded it was quiet the rest of the way I was reaching for my blade to hide it when he grabbed my hand and shook his head I released my blade and sat there quiet we pulled up on a Cliff that had a amazing view of the ocean.i stood there awh struck I didn't know how to react It was beautiful the crystal clear water the view of the canyons omfg! "Now why do you?" Carlos asked " *sigh* 3yrs ago my parents were beating me and when it was over my brother Roy picked me up and took me to my bed and told me about it." I said tears slipping out my eyes he hugged me "it's ok." He said I hope he's not gonna use this against me

**SO I HOPE U LIKE IT^-^ PLZ FAV AND FOLLOW OR JUST REVIEW PLZ IM A ATTENTION WHORE XD  
SO MY OTHER FIC I GAVE UP ON SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT IT JUST PM ME BYEE^-^**


End file.
